AVP: Thrill Of The Hunt Version 2
by Blackdawn-70631
Summary: This is my version of the comic that takes places after the Predator has awoken in his cage and attacks. This fic though mostly works around events in the comic then with it. Enjoy it everyone, I wrote it just for the fun of it.
1. Part One

**AVP: Thrill Of The Hunt Version 2 (my version)**

_AVP: Thrill Of The Hunt owned and Liscened by Dark Horse Books. I do not own the AVP characters and events. But the added female Predator is my idea._

**Part One**

Jill Hauser turned to the next cage and upon further inspection seen another one of those things in it. It though looked much bigger: taller and thicker. Looked more, like a female, and was wearing patient clothing: Turquoise color t-shirt and pants wearing a type of shoe that was the mix between a sandal and tennis shoe, and an arm heart monitor band high up on it's left arm that looked to be wrapped in rubber loudly ticking away to the rythm of it's beating heart with numbers on the front reading out it's rythm level and body tempature. "Where did you find that one at?" she asked, looking over the strange creature.

It was huddled in a corner on the left side of the cage, it's knees pulled up to it's chest and arms wrapped around the knees, and wasn't paying no mind to the many eyes that were staring it down and studying it. It just remained looking at the floor. It's mandibles were more spread out then the other one that had red eyes. It's skin looking a mixture between green and yellow with black stripes that pelted across it's bright skin. It's forehead actually looked awesome in a matter of speaking, there was a ridge potruding upwards all around the edge of it's forehead, and on the ridge were long bristly like spikes and big black designs right in the middle of it all.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hauser," Speirs replied, "but that's classified. Only the big wigs are allowed to release that information among our enterprise. I hope you understand."

Jill turned to Speirs, her face scrunched and looking irritated as she eyed the man down. "Yeah, right, whatever." Then she turned back to the thing. "So is there anything you can tell us about this one?"

"No." Speirs said plainly.

So turning back to the matter they could look into, Jill asked where the smaller one was found, and asked to study the crash site. After getting an OK by Charles, she and the rest exited the containment room.

Sometime later the team of scientists began prepping the warrior for his trip up to The Orbiter for further experimenting. After the cage was vented from dumping within it knock-out gas one of the scientist began snapping on it's locator, but he was having a hard time putting it on. A few more seconds later the locator was on, and that's when their specimen woke. Eyes snapping open and filled with rage, the young male swung it's arm up slamming it's hand across the scientist throat that made him gag. The guards that were watching the creature screamed and then opened fire, but the male lifted it's hapless victim up and used him as a shield when the bullets came and penetrated the man's back tearing him to shreds. What bullets missed it's intended target and the scientist ricochet inside the cage, one bullet ended up richochetting out and hit a console that malfunctioned and as a result opened the cage to the quiet female.

Continuing his evading while causing heavy damage at the same time, the male lurched forward throwing the scientist at the guards like he weighed nothing at all. The man hit both guards knocking them to the floor and rendering them unconcious for the time being. Basic instincts were controlling Speirs and he bolted for the opening. And the male who was stepping out of the cage saw his weaponry and armor in a small upright storage space and grabbed his wrist blades unsheathing them to their double length then hurled it at Speirs like a dart. The twin blades penetrated Speirs's chest in a blood spraying matter and pinned his body to the wall. Face written in pain and shock, he looked down to the blades before coughing up blood and croaking just before he died.

The male was about to exit the room until something familiar but out of place caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Spinning around in a snarl, he hissed at the creature and cautiously as well as quickly walked to it through the doorway to the mostly glass cage. His eyes widened as he hissed in surprise at the female who was bewildered and staring right back at him.

He spoke some quick words and clicks to the female in his native language. But she didn't acknowledge him, she just stared at him in the same bewildered state. Growling in annoyance, he stepped forward and barked at her as he cautiously laid a hand on her, not wanting to frighten or somehow anger her that might cause her to attack him. He was able to grab her arm, but upon giving a light yank she screamed rather childishly while swatting his hand away and moved to the other side of the room quivering.

The big female all to familiar with past experiences from trying to escape, and disobeying the scientists that all lead up to her being tasered, or something worse as punishment.

The shouts from the humans were getting louder. And though at the back of his mind he didn't want to leave her here, his acute drive for surviving was telling him to leave her to her fate and save himself if she wanted to act so foolishly.

Another shout made him turn in the direction the noise had come from then turned back to the female and stared her down, she showed no sign of getting up any time soon to go with him. She in fact looked like she was afraid of him. Growling, he turned from her and exited the cage then bolted out the containment room and headed into the dense jungle with a human as hostage, in a way.

_Hope you enjoyed this first part._


	2. Part Two

**AVP: Thrill Of The Hunt Version 2 (my version)**

**Part Two**

_This part with the scientists inside the containment room is my idea, the bit with Charles leading a party to find the escapee is from the comic._

Fredrick was in a squatting position inside the cage comfroting the disturbed female. Her name to all the scientist was Number Three, but to Fredrick, he had name her Elly. From his seven-year-old daughter who died in a tragic car accident years ago. Fredrick was also Elly's caretaker, he'd been taking care of her for so long he forgotten how many years it's been.

Elly had her big naturally muscluar arms wrapped around Fredrick's back and had the top of her forehead pressed against his chest as he gently stroked his hands down the back of her neck underneath her thick un-pleated locks. They weren't saying anything but the feeling For Elly of having someone to hold on to who was touching her back was enough comfort for her to calm down.

The door to the cage open while a janitor was cleaning up the blood and guts from the scientist and Speirs. Three scientists talked about what had just happened.

"Dammit." Rob, a geeky looking and short in height and short curly brown-haired scientist said. "How in the hell could it wake up from all the gas we put in that room? Reports and records show the other one can be knocked out with not even half a canister used. That thing should of been out."

Garold, a scientist who was six-foot with an expesive hair-cut and thin pale face turned to Number Three. "The reports though show her bio makeup is deteriorating. It's most likely her immune system is much more weaker."

Maverick, the third scientist, standing between the height of Garold and Rob who just looked like any normal guy, added his own two-sense about the situation. "What bothers me is: That guy, Charles, is going to kill it. We could use a specimen of that bio makeup for expirimenting. It's DNA is untouched in it's pure form, not gentically altered or tampered with."

The three scientists were apart of the top secret program containing Elly, but Elly and Fredrick were new arrivals here. Specimens of her kind were hard to come by, so she had been dropped off here by the company hoping the surroundings and a break from all the tests would physically help her heal where more testings could done later and her life expectancy would last longer.

"You think there's a way we could stop Charles? Or, maybe beat him to the specimen?" Garold said.

Hearing that made Maverick raise an eyebrow and Rob to look at Garold in surprise. "You know," Maverick said, "That isn't a bad idea."

Rob looked at the two, "But how would we do it? That thing was defensless insides the cage and drugged, and it killed two men while knocking out two."

Garold grinned and evil grin. "We have an advantage over Charles. Video data shows the specimen was interested in Number Three." he looked to Number Three and was followed by Rob and Maverick turning to her too.

Hearing Elly was being talked about, and hearing every word, Fredrick turned to the three and looked at them rather defensively.

"We can lure the specimen out using her. Since it's Bug country out there, we put some of that newly designed armor on her, shackle her, have Fredrick come with us to keep her calm and bring some taser, rifles and knock out darts. The specimen has a Locator on, so we can track it by that. Just make sure to steer clear of Charles." Maverick chuckled and Rob smiled.

"That's a brilliant plan, Garold." Maverick commented.

Having enough of hearing their delusional talk, Fredrick stood up yelling at them. "No way you guys. Ell . . ." he caught himself going to say the name he had given her, "Number Three is here to heal, not to be as some bait for your stupid plan. You'de be going against orders anyway, so you might as well forget about it."

Maverick chuckled slightly, "You're absolutely right Fredrick. We would be going against the company's orders. But I think they too would have a change of orders when finding out they could get their hands on a similiar specimen, _in it's pure DNA form_."

Fredrick narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, the bastard was right. Even if he did fight against them, they would still take Elly out. And if they did retrieve the specimen then they would get a royal pat on the back from the company and probally get a higher spot up in the ladder. The company wouldn't even think twice that they went against their orders and put Elly in danger. At least, with him going out there he could be sure Elly would be safe. He turned his head away in a puff. "All right, you win. She'll be used as bait."

_Sorry 'bout it being short._


End file.
